Inside The Box
by Ninja99
Summary: After the incidents in Suna, Naruto has banned Naruko to leaving the house. But one day, a rival of Naruto's decides to stop by and finds something he wasn't expecting. "Dobe?" SasuNaruko
1. The Idea

**Inside The Box

* * *

**

By Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, a not so average teenage boy had become the new student in Konoha High School just two weeks ago. He has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes that would put the sky to shame, and three whisker mark like birthmarks on his cheeks. He had to wear the uniform like everybody else, but he customized his. He wore a black headband with a red spiral on it, a white dress shirt which was tucked into his long black pants that had an orange belt on it.

When Naruto met his class, he liked them, except for one guy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He despised him. That asshole treated everyone as if they weren't worth it, even to the girls that confessed their 'undying love' to him. Naruto simply hated him for that, but he never payed attention to him at all.

But what did catch his attention is that he got everything he wanted whenever he wanted it, grades,money,power, the fangirls. Even after Naruto worked hard and tried his best, the teme still got everything.

That's when Naruto considered him as his rival, but the teme turned out to be his greatest enemy later on.

Ever since Sasuke insulted Naruto, all hell broke loose. Naruto insulted him back, and they both argued with eachother.

In the end, the whole argument turned into a fight.

Both of them got into a fist fight, and were held back from the teachers. When the two were questioned in the office, a mob of Sasuke's fangirls were outside saying that "It was all Naruto's fault!"

Naruto got in trouble, while Sasuke was sent home without a puishment because he came from a wealthy and powerful family, and he had a billion witnesses...err...fangirls.

However Naruto was a nobody, and no one liked him and befriended him except a few people who were out numbered in witnessing the fight.

Naruto grew beyond furious that he only got into trouble and yelled out saying, "IT WAS ALL THE TEME'S FAULT!" and so on, but they never believed him.

The boy also had a huge crush on this pink haired girl named Sakura. It was like love at first sight when he saw her. He thought of her as pretty, smart, and also found out that she was strong when she ended up punching him in the face for hurting 'SASUKE-KUN! KYAAAH!'

Pfft...stupid.

But what the blonde wasn't aware of is that he had an admirer, a beautiful girl named Hinata that somehow never caught his attention. This saddened the girl, but she never gave up hope.

Currently, today was the day after the fight Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into, which was by the way, a Wednesday of the 3rd week since Naruto was the new student.

And currently, Naruto was standing at a table with two girls sitting there, Sakura and Hinata, and they waited for him to say something. They were eating lunch, but Naruto interrupted them wanting to talk to Sakura.

"Ahh...Sakura-chan? Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Naruto asked nervously, blushing, as he played with his fingers like a certain Hyuuga. Sakura just snorted and crossed her arms, closing her eyes and saying,

"Never in a million years, Naruto! I only like Sasuke-kun!" That response hurt Naruto greatly as he got out of his nervous face to his sad one. He looked down at the ground as he sighed.

"Uhh...Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to the black haired, blushing girl.

"I-If y-you want...I c-can go with y-you..." Naruto smiled sadly and sad,

"Thanks Hinata-chan...but I don't want to be a bother to you..." and he turned around and walked away. Sakura, who was not fazed by Naruto's actions at all turned to Hinata and looked at her as if she was confused.

"Eww...you like him? Just what do you see in him?" she asked distustingly. Hinata just smiled sadly.

_'I could ask you the same about Sasuke,'_ Hinata thought. _'I wish I was in Sakura's place...I wish I was pretty like her...than Naruto-kun would notice me...'

* * *

_

School was finally over, and Naruto was walking home with his red backpack slung over his left shoulder, still sad about Sakura rejecting him earlier. As he walked home, he kicked a few stones angrily.

"All she ever thinks about is Sasuke-teme...what does she even see in him?" he muttered under his breath.

Naruto continued walking until he finally reached a small house that he had bought in Konoha just a month ago after moving from Suna.

He walked up the stone steps onto the porch as he dug his hand into his pocket to find his keys. Once he finally had it, he stuck them into the lock and twisted his hand, so then the key would turn and open the door. Naruto turned the knob on the door and entered his house.

"TADAIMA! (1)" he yelled happily as he grinned, closing the door. Fast moving footsteps were heard throught the house as Naruto slowly walked over to his couch, only to end up falling onto it because of a figure glomping onto his.

"ONII-SAN!" squealed an angelic voice. Naruto smiled as he patted the mess of gold.

"Hi onee-chan!...Now get off." he said playfully and then seriously. The teenager giggled as she got off of her brother. Naruto got up onto his feet as he patted himself free off the dust.

"So how was your day onii-san?" the blonde haired girl asked. Naruto turned his attention away from his clothing to his sister and smiled.

His sister was the same age as him, she was his twin. She had the same colored hair, but it was straight and it ended at her waist, something that Naruto loved about her feautures. She also had the same pools of blue eyes and the same whisker mark cheeks. She even had a c-cup chest which Naruto hated. That got attention from WAY too many guys, or as he would like to call his...victims.

"It was okay," he said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out an apple and biting into it, "How was yours, sis?"

The girl grinned as she ran back to her TV and grabbed her controller.

"Same old same old, playing some Call of Duty." She jumped onto her couch as she resumed shooting the other players that she was playing with online.

"Good to hear..." he said, smiling once more. He walked over to his sister and sat down next to her after finishing his apple. He watched her play with her AK-74u that had a silencer on and kill many players. The mics of many people over the game were heard whining or screaming.

Naruto and Naruko snickered, and then ended up into huge fits of laughter. What a bunch of babies! **(SERIOUSLY! lol xD)**

Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing while holding his sides, while Naruko was still playing and laughing. The laughter soon died down as Naruto got back onto the couch and continued to watch her play until Naruko said, "I made some ramen O-"

Before she could finish her sentece, Naruto got up from his seat at the speed of light and ran to the kitchen to eat his beloved ramen, or as he likes to call it, 'RAMEN-CHAN!'

Naruko, however, calls it 'RAMEN-KUUUUUN!' This is how you know they are really related.

Naruko snikered as she turned off the PS3 and walked into the kitchen and sat across from her brother.

"You like?" she asked with a toothy grin as she watched Naruto choke the ramen down. Naruto placed the last bowl of ramen onto the table and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like?" he grinned, "I love!" Naruko giggled at her brother's antics.

"So...did anything happen at school today?" Naruko asked with curiousity to her brother. Naruto's happy expression immediately turned sad. This got Naruko worried.

"Onii-san...is something wrong?" she asked. Naruto sighed and looked down.

"Sakura-chan turned me down..." Naruto frowned.

"Her?" Naruto looked up to her confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

Naruko realized what she said and laughed sheepishly. Naruko had always hated this Sakura girl from the beginning when her brother described her to her. The likes of her don't deserve her brothers love! But, saying that now would only make Naruto feel worse.

"I-i mean...that's terrible! Why though...I thought she liked you!" Naruko lied, causing Naruto to smile sadly and hang his head low.

"She likes Sasuke-teme..." Naruto muttered, but Naruko still heard, causing her to frown.

Him? That bastard? The one that got Naruto suspended? (**A/N: Those who get suspended in my region still have to go to school, but get no credit for their work at all. They still have to do their work, or their suspension will get worse, and maybe end up into expulsion. Don't know how the other's run it Dx)**

_'Of course she likes him! Its just like the romance novel called, __**The Bitch and the Bastard.' **_Naruko thought angrily.

**(A/N: I laughed hard when I wrote that. xD Its not really a novel in here for those slow ones, **WHICH I AM BTW! **Its sarcasm)**

"Oh..." she just simply responded, "Well...what else happened?"

Naruto smiled sweetly as he looked up to his sister.

"Hinata-chan offered me to go with her to make me feel better...but I said that I didn't want to bother her, and then I left..."

Naruko's eyes widened as she mentally cheered. Unlike Sakura, Naruko really liked the girl that Naruto described to her that went by the name of Hinata. What a sweet girl she was.

_'YES! YES! YES! YES! SHE FINALLY MADE A MOVE! NOW THEY'LL FINALLY BE- Wait...did he just say that he rejected her?'_

_"_Y-y-you rejected her?" Naruko stuttered out. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked away,

"If you say it that way, it sounds like that...but I didn't want to be a bother to-"

"BAKA!" Naruko smacked Naruto in the head, causing him to fall face-first onto the ground, "SHE LIKES YOU! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he looked up to his sister.

"No she doesn't, she was just trying to be-"

"DUDE! SHE STUTTERS AND BLUSHES TOWARDS YOU AND FAINTS WHEN YOUR TOO CLOSE TO HER! WHAT ARE YOU RETARDED?" Naruko yelled.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but his sister cut him off when she put her hand up and said, "Don't answer that..."

Naruko sighed as she looked toward her brother sweetly and offered him a hand, which he gladly took.

"She really likes you Naruto, you should ask her for the dance, not that bitc- I mean Sakura."

Naruto chuckled softly and hugged his sister.

"Thanks..." Naruko smiled and hugged him back.

"No problem...dobe," she said teasingly as Naruto pulled away from her and glared, causing her to laugh her ass off.

She fell onto the floor and continued laughing, causing Naruto to smile.

He was glad he had a sister.

Very glad.

* * *

**O_O REVIEW! Don't worry people, Sasuke and Naruko meet in the next chap. TELL MEH WHAT YA THINK! This story came to me while I was riding the bus x)**

**oh and here are some questions for you to think about:**

**Why isn't Naruko in school?**

**They lived in Suna?**

**Will Naruto really ask Hinata out?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME! :D**


	2. Forgotten Notebook, Found Disaster

**Inside The Box Ch.2

* * *

**

**By Ninja99

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

Today was the day. Today Naruto would go up to Hinata and ask her to the dance. Just yesterday his sister told him that the said girl liked him, and she convinced him to ask her out and give her a chance. Naruto was glad to know that someone liked him, it made him feel...special. Yeah, she made him feel special.

As Naruto walked to the table Hinata sat at, he grew nervous.

What if she didn't really like him?

What if they thought wrong?

Naruto shook those thoughts away and stopped walking when he reached the table. The girls that were talking, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, turned to the blonde and stared at him suspiciously, some with anger in their eyes, in this case...Sakura.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she stood up and glared daggers into his skull, "I THOUGHT I SAID I DON-"

"I'm not here to talk to you, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, which caused the other girls to gasp or go eye-wide. Naruto smiled as he turned to Hinata.

"Ano...Hinata-chan...would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked nervously as he stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was blushing like mad.

_'I knew this was a bad idea...she's going to reject me-'_

"I-I w-would love t-to Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she blushed a billion shades of red. Naruto looked up to her suprised, as well as the other girls.

"Hinata-chan! What are you thinking?" Ino said loudly and irratibly.

"EWWW!" Sakura shouted. Tenten only stared in wide eyes, but then smiled.

"Finally...I've been waiting for that for a while now..." she said, causing the other four to turn and look at her.

"EH!" Ino and Sakura yelled. Naruto just cleared his throat, causing them to turn their attention back to him.

"So...I guess I'll see you then? Next week?" he asked grinning. Hinata nodded.

"Kay, bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved and began walking away.

Hinata blushed as she sighed in a love struck way, which caused Tenten to giggle, and make Sakura's and Ino's eye twitch in discust.

"EEW! WITH...HIM? UGH! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND ASK SASUKE-KUN? HE'S WAAAY BETTER!" Ino screeched out, which caused Sakura to nod and agree to what Ino just said. Hinata looked at her foolish friends and sighed.

"He's weird and hyper, he lives alone, a troublemaker, a dead last moron, and everyone hates him, Hinata. You should stay away from him. That and...he treats Sasuke-kun like dirt!" Sakura said, "He's a bakemo!"

"And he discusts me," Ino added bitchingly. Everything those two said made Hinata mad.

She stood up and she glared at the other two with her face red with anger.

"He may be weird and hyper, but it's because that's who he is! He's lived on the streets alone his entire life and you...you make fun of him! Sure, he may be a troublemaker but he wants peoples attention! He may be a dead last, BUT HE IS NOT A MORON! He tries his best in everything, he never gives up! He's my hero, he's who I look up to, and I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! And it's always about Sasuke isn't it? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! You obsessed fools! He doesn't even look your way! And never...never...again...call Naruto-kun a monster! Ino and Sakura..._YOU_ DISCUST _ME_!"

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten looked at Hinata with wide eyes as they each gasped.

Hinata didn't stutter.

And she never yells.

Or glare.

Did she just blow off her friendship with Sakura and Ino?

Hinata panted for air as she glared at the two evil witches infront of her. Hinata then turned to Tenten who was still sitting next to her on her right. She grabbed her arm and tugged onto it, signaling for her to get up and come with her.

"Come on Ten-chan!" she said. Tenten followed her friend and inwardly smiled.

_'She did it...'

* * *

_

Naruto walked through the halls as if he were the happiest man in the world. He had just gotten a date, one that actually liked him, and he had also just gotten a peice of candy from Kakashi's class last period! Yosh!

It was eighth period now, the last period of the day, which also made him happy. He hated school, he hated it so much he was thinking about burning one day. Now that's how you reach true peace.

His eighth period class was with Umino Iruka, his favorite sensei in the whole school. The subject he learned with him is math, his favorites subject also.

Damn, today felt like the best day in the world to him right now.

As he entered the classroom and took his seat, which was right next to the teme that he had forgotten to glare at, Naruto grinned like a madman as he took out his math folder and took the worksheet that was assigned as homework for last night.

Iruka smiled at his student as he checked his paper, he starred it and moved onto the next student and checked their paper. Of course, Naruto's work was counted as a 0 for suspension, but Iruka gave Naruto an Ichiraku Ramen coupon as a reward for Naruto to motivate him.

Naruto grinned at his sensei as he put the coupon into his pocket. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to distrupt class, but Iruka knew that he was silently thanking him.

Iruka smiled back as he walked to the chalk board to start class.

_RIIING!_

Class was finally over, and Naruto can see Naruko again today and tell her the great news! Naruto grinned as he sped off his seat and out the door, forgetting his notebook that had all of his notes inside for class to study for the test on friday. Iruka noticed this, but when he was about to call out for Naruto, he was already gone. Iruka frowned as he walked over to the blonde boy's desk and picked up his orange colored notebook. Iruka scanned the room for someone responsible, and his eyes locked onto a black haired boy putting his work into his folder.

"Sasuke-san, would you mind giving this to Naruto-san after school?" Iruka asked the boy. The boy looked up from his folder emotionlessly and kept his gaze.

"No, I wouldn't mind sensei," Sasuke said. Though, mentally, he was clearly annoyed. He wanted to yell out, NO! NO! NO! But, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's must show respect to only a few types of people, one being a teacher.

Iruka smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-san. If you don't know where he lives, he lives around the Kain Neighborhood, I beleive the smallest house out of all of them."

**(A/N: No, Iruka is not a stalker, Naruto was sick one day and Iruka was nice enough to drop off his homework. Naruko can't leave the house.)**

"Hai," Sasuke answered in monotone. He got up from his seat and accepted the notebook Iruka handed over. He then got his folder, notebook, pencil, and the dobe's notebook and left the room.

This was going to end bad, and he knew it.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he sat down on the couch next to Nauko, who was previously jumping up and down when Naruto entered the house.

"SO WHAT DID SHE SAY!" she asked, grinning like mad. Naruto smirked as he leaned back onto the couch.

"Let's just say I need to buy a new tux," he said cockily. Naruko squealed as she hugged the living thing out of her brother, Naruto.

"Naru...ko...can't...breath..." Naruko got the message, so she let him go and laughed sheepishly.

"Eheheh...sorry...SO Naruto-" Naruko was interrupted when a ring was heard. It was their home phone. Naruto quickly got up from the couch as he raced over to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi? Eh...Kiba? Huh?O...okay. Sure, I'll be right there." Naruto grinned as he turned the phone off and placed it on the charger. He turned to his sister, who was now standing up infront of the couch, looking at him suspiciosly.

"That was Kiba, he wants me to meet him up at his house so we can go to the arcade..." Naruto said. Naruko just smiled.

"Okay, I guss I'll see you later Onii-san!" she said grinning, although she really wanted to go too. Naruto smile at her as he walked toward the door, opening it.

"I'll be home at 8. Oh and, on the way back I'll get you some ramen!" Naruto locked the door and then closed it. Naruko sighed as she stood next to the couch and stared at her tv. She was going to ask her brother even she could walk around Konoha and explore, but she knew her brother's response would be,

'NO! ITS TOO DANGEROUS! BLAH BLAH BLAH!'

But, it is worth a shot. Naruko then looked at her tv lifelessly.

"Call of duty? Nah...I play that everyday...Damnit...we need some new games!" she whined as she let her body free to fall onto the couch.

DING-DONG!

Naruko sighed as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Once she opened, the figure outside the door zoomed inside the house and out.

"FORGOT THE COUPON!" yelled a familiar voice as the one who yelled it ran farther away from her. Naruko smiled, but was also a little irratated by the way her brother acted. She closed the door and dragged herself to the couch, about to plomp herself onto it, until...

DING-DONG

Again!

_'What did he forget this time? He's annoying me, I can't even do nothing peacefully nowadays!'_ she thought as she walked over to the door and slammed it open.

"WHAT!" she yelled with her eyes closed and wore an angry expression.

Baka. If she had opened her eyes she would have gotten a clue of who it was.

"Dobe?"

* * *

**REVIEW! TELL MEH WHAT YA THINK! :D**

**O_O VWAT VILL HAPPEN!**

**Oh, btw ppl. On my deviantart, I got 1030 pageviews, so i have to update ALL of my stories and post up a new sasunaruko pic Dx omg, i pray that i get this done soon, JESUS HELP ME! I cant do this alone!**

**Naruko: GO HINATA! That girls got guts.**

**Hinata: *Blushes* a-arigatou**

**Naruko: No proz! So, whats gunna happen next chap Nami-chan?**

**Me: Well, your going to meet the love of your life, SASUKE-KUN!**

**Naruko: Him? Pff, no thanks.**

**Sasuke: Whats wrong with me, Naruko-chan? *puts hands on waist***

**Naruko: *blushes* i-i...uhh...hi...where'd you come from, S-sasuke- I mean teme?**

**Sasuke: *smirk***

**Me: ;)**

**Hinata: O_O**

**Naruto: TEME! LET GO OF MY SISTER! NAMI! STOP THINKING PERVERTEDLY!**

***Sasuke steps away from Naruko and blushes, Naruko blushes***

**Me: GET AWAY NARUTO! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!**


	3. A Conversation?

Inside The Box Chapter 3

* * *

By Namikaze99/Madara29/Ninja99 (ALL ME)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**(..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

...

...

_'Dobe? Isn't that what...OH SHIT!' _Naruko thought, mentally panicking. She was hoping that she was wrong from thinking it would be the damned Uchiha at her doorstep, but when she opened her eyes, she met wide, confused onyx ones.

Anger ran through Naruko, so she only responded the obvious, but regretted it greatly afterwords.

"I AM NOT A DOBE!" she yelled, only the first part of her regret. Sasuke couldn't believe it. The dobes voice was a higher pich at home than at school?

"Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE..."

_'WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY!'_ she thought.

"Answer me Naruto," he commanded, wanting an answer.

"I AM NOT NARUTO!" Naruko yelled at him, regretting it dearly.

_'SHIT!' _Naruko thought angrily, _'Good job Naruko! Just tell the whole world, will you?'_

"Then who are you?" Sasuke asked, rather curious.

I mean, who wouldn't ask that? The blonde before him looked exactly like Naruto.

Except she had long hair.

And breasts.

But that wasn't the weird thing. He found the blonde- err dobe, attractive. How could you not? She looked like an angel, even in mens clothing! But, he just thought a GUY was attractive...ew.

The question that the onyx-haired man asked caused her to stiffen. What the hell was she supposed to say?

_'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!'_ Naruko screamed mentally. She would have ripped her hair off by now if there wasn't a person standing before her eyeing her-

WHAT THE FUCK?

"HEY! STOP STARING THERE YOU PERVERT!" Naruko yelled at him as she hid her breasts by crossing her arms like how a dead pharaoh would.

Sasuke blushed a faint red and looked away. He was too busy debating whether the blonde's breasts were real or not to notice he was still staring at them.

"Anyway, what are you doing at my house teme?" she asked while glaring daggers at him. Sasuke turned his head back to her with a very faint blush that you could barely notice. He held his hand out revealing a notebook that had black sharpie scribbled on the front.

"You left this in Iruka's class..." Sasuke said emotionlessly, his blush now completely gone. Naruko stared at the notebook the teme was holding.

It was the notebook she had to give up for Naruto...and HE SCRIBBLE ON IT!

_'Oh his ass is mine when he gets back...' _Naruko thought angrily as she snatched the notebook away from the raven-head. She mumbled a thanks and closed the door on his face, until a certain asshole's foot stopped the door from closing.

Naruko growled in frustration as Sasuke pushed the door open, only to reveal his signature sexy smirk.

"You never answered my question dobe. Who are you?"

"Thats none of your business!" Naruko growled out as she tried to close the door once more, only to fail miserably.

"I'm not leaving without an answer," he said in his smartass monotone.

"Douche..." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. NOW LEAVE!" Naruko tried to close the door with both of her hands but Sasuke put one of his hands on the other side of the door to push back. Naruto groaned as she put her back against the door and sat down to push her weight at the door. The door only moved a few centimeters, though Sasuke didn't even lose position.

"Wow, you're pretty weak."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Smirk.

"Hn."

"GRR!" Naruko finally had enough so she stood up and walked to her couch with her arms crossed. Sasuke pushed the door open all the way and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

He examined the living room as he made his way and sat next to the blonde. She was looking away from him, glaring at nothing in particular.

"You're living room looks like shit."

"Well nobody asked for your opinion."

"Hn." he looked away.

"Hmph!" she remained with her arms crossed.

Then there was such an akward silence that a plastic knife could cut through it easily. Sasuke looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye and finally decided to speak,

"You still didn't answer me."  
"I don't have to."

"Well I want you to.

"Who do you think you are, my brother?" she snapped back.

"Brother? I thought the saying was supposed to be mother?"

"I don't have one,"she replied in a harsh tone of voice.

Well Sasuke felt like shit.

"What about your dad?"

"Dead..." she said emotionlessly.

Okay, now he felt 10 times worse.

"Oh..." he simply said, now looking down. "Gomen...I didn't...mean to..."

What the? Did the pompous ass just apoligize? TO HER!

She turned to the man with a smirk on her face. Sasuke saw her expression on the corner of his eye and turned to her.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You just apoligized..." she said, smirking wider. Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms.

"So what?" he mumbled.

"My brother said that you thought you were better than anyone...so why apoligize?"

"So the dobe's your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't change the subject." Naruko said emotionlessly.

Sigh.

"I...I don't know..." Sasuke shrugged, "It just felt needed..."

"Well then," Naruko said, grinning, "If you felt that it was needed, you wouldn't mind apoligizing to my brother for getting him suspended?"

Sasuke snorted as his scowl deepened.

"I would."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Just because..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to..."

"And why don't you want to?"

"Hn."

And thats how Naruko knew the conversation ended. It was going to continue with the "Hn's" and she wouldn't be able to understand crap.

"You want something to eat?" Naruko asked, standing up and walking to the small kitchen.

"No." he said bluntly. He scowled at how he just let that word escape his mouth like it was venom.

"Well you're polite," Naruko said sarcastically. She looked into her cabinet and took out one instant cup of ramen and walked over to the sink to pour in some water. Once she finished with that, she placed the cup of ramen into the microwave and had it cook for 3 minutes. She decided to go and sit next to Sasuke while the ramen cooked.

Naruto looked at everything but him, and Sasuke just glared at the door.

"You still didn't answer me..."

Naruko made a low growl and nudged him in the arm. What a nosy bastard.

"FINE! Whatever!" Its not like he was going to leave her alone. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko and I am Naruto's twin sister."

Sasuke looked at her in suprise. The girl had just answered him! Sasuke did get an answer he was expecting to hear after all the similarities she has with Naruto, but one question was still occupying his mind.

"Then how come you don't leave to school with him?"

Silence.

He felt Naruko stiffen, causing him to get very curious.

"Th-thats none of your business!" she snapped quickly as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Sasuke said nothing, now knowing that it would only make everything worse. He just sighed and got up from the couch, causing Naruko to gaze upon him suspiciously.

"Well," he said akwardly and turned around to the door, "I'm going to go now-"

"Mat-te!" Naruko said as she grabbed his arm with her hand. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. Naruko blushed at her stupidity, telling a complete stranger this was going to be...well weird. She avoided his eyes by looking to her right.

"N-Naruto won't be home til eight...s-so you can stay here longer if you like..." she stuttered out, redder (**is that a word?) **than a tomato.

Smirk.

Though the girl couldn't see it, he smirked. The blonde obviously had a crush on him. **(PFFFT. Not yet atleast ;]) **He knew that no girl would be able to resist his looks and charms. He just knew.

That and the girl was most likely always alone in the house until Naruto came home, so why not giver her some company?

"I would love to," Sasuke replied. Naruko looked up at the onyx haired man with wide eyes. Her face still had a blush, but it was a slight,pink one.

The confused face of the blonde made her look so adorable, even Sasuke couldn't deny it. But what he did deny is that he just THOUGHT that. He slid his arm down and grabbed her hand with his own and led her to the couch.

So they sat down and had another akward silence until the microwave beeped, signaling that the ramen was done. Naruko raced to the microwave, took out the ramen, some chopsticks, and checked the clock.

It was only 5:45. Sasuke had plently of time before Naruto came.

Too much time...

* * *

**YAY! :3 this is update 2 for the +2000k views i got on deviantart. THANK YOU VIEWERS. AND THANK YOU REVIEWERS. ;]**

**I hope you liked this chap, and i hope you read it right, because in some scenes you had to read in a specific way for it to make more sence and be more funny.**

**REVIEW.**

**WHAT WIL HAPPEN?**


	4. A Deal

**Inside The Box Chapter 4

* * *

**

By Namikaze99/Madara29/Ninja99 (ALL ME)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

That, my friends, was the the pissed off scream of Naruko Uzumaki. She is currently playing Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare multiplayer with Sasuke Uchiha, who was smirking at the blonde's outburst. Sasuke was currently kicking her ass while Naruko...well...was about to rip him into a million peices.

"Skill," Sasuke said smirking, "I told you I'm the best at this."

Naruko turned to Sasuke with a red,angry face and was pointing her free hand's finger toward him while her other hand was holding the controller.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE! THAT WAS LUCK!"

Snort.

"Yeah...okay..." he said sarcastically, making Naruko glare daggers at him then turn back to the screen.

BOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I SHOT YOU FIRST!" Naruko yelled, not very happy that Sasuke's RPG hit her before her MP5 hit him. Sasuke smirked and leaned back onto the couch with his eyes closed cockily.

"Or you just suck..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UCHIHA!" she yelled again, now turning to Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the angry beauty infront of him. His smirk grew wider as he closed his open eye.

"I said that you suck. A noob _and_ deaf? Wow..."

"ITS LUCK! ITS ALL LUCK! I WANT A REMATCH! THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT!"

Her hands were clentched and her teeth were gritting, and she was thinking about kicking away the taunting smirk formed on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke leaned forward and stood up, now face to face with the blonde, but he had to look down at the girl while she had to look up. She was pretty short compared to Sasuke, being only a head smaller than he was, her head reaching his chin.

"No thanks dobe, you suck too bad. And besides, Modern Warfare is an old game, why not just buy Black Ops?" Sasuke said, leaning closer to the blonde with a teasing smirk on his face. Naruto not noticing this yet, just growled and crossed her arms, deciding to answer Sasuke's question.

"Because I cant afford it, moron. I thought it was obvious." Now it was Naruko's turn to smirk. Sasuke still kept his in place though, still leaning forward.

"Oh really?"

Closer.

"Yes really."

Closer.

"You sure?"

Even closer.

"Positive."

Sasuke stopped leaning his head toward the girl, which was now really, really close to the blonde, but Naruko didn't even flinch.

_'She didn't even flinch at my closeness. She's nothing like the other girls. They probably would have fainted if I glanced at them. Tch, fangirls.' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke finally leaned back to his normal comfortable position and replaced his teasing smirk with the best heart-melting smirk possible.

One that can turn your feet into Jello.

And it almost worked on Naruko.

_'Th-that assholes trying to seduce me! Don't worry Naruko, you'll get through this...before something horrible happens...'_

"Okay then, I'll make you a deal."

HUH!

"W-what?" Naruko asked, very confused.

"I'll buy you Black Ops."

Naruko's eyes widened, while her heart beat really fast.

Was the teme being nice to her? So...he wasn't _completely_ an ass.

"...if you give me a kiss."

Okay...so maybe he was. What was this asshole trying to pull?

Naruko's face turned angry.

"HELL NO!"

"Hn...then I guess you won't get Black Ops..." Sasuke said, turning his back to the girl and walked towards the door.

"W-w-wait!"

He turned back to the blonde with the same cocky smirk formed onto his lips.

"So are you going to kiss me for it?"

"Huh! HELL NO!" Naruko yelled once more.

Sasuke turned around and turned the door knob, only to be stopped once again.

"WAIT!" He turned to the girl once more.

Naruko looked away blushing.

"F-fine...

_'Bingo,' _he thought.

"But only on the cheek!"

_'Damn!'_

Naruko walked up to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the cheek, now walking back, only to be held at the wrist by Sasuke and forcefully turned around to gaze at him, face to face.

"Not so fast blondey," Sasuke said smirking, of course, causing Naruko to blush a hundred shades of red.

"Wh-what are you doing? I kissed you didn't I?" Naruko said, struggling to break free of the other teen's grasp.

"A kiss on the cheek is not a real kiss. I want a full kiss on the lips, dobe."

Naruko's heart skipped a beat.

_'What should I do?' _she thought.

After all, she did want Black Ops, really,really,really, badly. And all it costed was one, stupid, meaningless kiss on the lips, right? Right?

Naruko's widened eyes looked up from Sasuke's lips to Sasuke's calm, onyx eyes.

"Just...just one kiss right? All for Black Ops?"

Sasuke smirked wider, "Yes."

Naruko gulped. She could do this! ALL FOR BLACK OPS BABY!

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck, causing Sasuke's immediate reaction to be arms, his arms, to be wrapped around her waist. Naruto turned her head in a sideways position, a sort of slanted position and leaned forward, her lips about to touch Sasuke's-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"NARUKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OPEN UP THE DOOR! I GOT RAMEN IN MY HANDS!" yelled a familiar voice from behind the door.

_'Oh shit!' _Naruko thought, and immediately turned her head towards the clock hanging above her couch.

8:12 PM

_'EIGHT TWELVE!' _Naruko screamed mentally, panicking. She turned back to the teen that she was holding and was holding her and crashed her lips into his.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was not expecting the kiss since Nruto was outside the door, but Naruko kissed him anyway. After a long, about 8 second kiss, Naruko took her lips off of Sasuke's and brought them closer to Sasuke's ear.

"You better have it by tomorrow, teme. Go to the room on the left down the hall and leave out of my window. And hurry the hell up," she whispered in his ear.

"ONE SEC ONII-SAAAN! I'M FINISHING UP THIS ROUND!" Naruko yelled toward the door while letting go of Sasuke and quickly going on the online multiplayer for Call of Duty. Naruko turned to Sasuke with a face that said, 'What are you retarded?'

"HURRY DUMBASS!" she yelled on accident, using her hands to point to the hall, which Sasuke walked down.

"NARUKO!" Naruto yelled, still behind the door.

"ONE SEC!"

When Naruko felt a cold breeze against her arm, she knew that Sasuke had left. One because, by 8 the weather was cold as hell, and 2, her window was open, letting the breeze get to her. She got up from the couch and ran to her bedroom and closed the window and locked it shut. She ran out of the room and opened the front door, only to see Naruto shivering with bowls of ramen, one in each hand.

"Gomen, Naruto!" Naruko said while scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Naruto glared at her as he said, "Just take one damnit."

Naruko, knowing Naruto was talking about the ramen, grinned and took the ramen bowl on Naruto's right hand.

"Arigato, Naru-chaaaaan!" Naruko said childishly, using the old nickname for Naruto. Although he called her the same thing, she doesn't mind, but Naruto being called that, well...he minds that alot. She saw Naruto's eye twitch, only causing her to grin wider. Naruto sighed in defeat and entered the small house he owned.

"Wait a sec..." Naruko said, now noticing something, "If you were holding two ramen bowls, how the hell did you knock?"

Naruto grinned, "I shall never tell you the secret art!"

"Asshole," Naruko said frowning with her free hand on her hip. Naruto simply chuckled and sat on the couch followed by Naruko.

"So who was that you yelled at?" Naruto asked dangerously with a raised brow while breaking the chopsticks apart, "ITADAKIMASU!"

"Oh...that?" Naruko said sheepishly, "I was playing search and destroy and my teammate was blocking a door that I needed to walk through. You know, the quicker path to plant the bomb."

"Oooooh! Okay!" Naruto said as he begun slurping up his ramen.

"Heheh...yep," Naruko said, glad that Naruto bought into her story.

"Oh and..." Naruko finally remembered, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCRIBBLE ON THE MATH NOTEBOOK!"

Naruto froze.

_'Oh shit. I am sooo dead.'

* * *

_

**HEY GUYS! IM SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT! Its just that my dad banned me from the computer, so ill barely have enough time to post up the stories. Im not even supposed to be on the comp right now, so please understand! But il do my best to update! I PWOMISE! x3**

**I want to thank you reviewers! The reviews you leave me mean ALOT! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! :3**


End file.
